


One-Shot Stories

by Violet_Rogue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rogue/pseuds/Violet_Rogue
Summary: Just a place to have a bunch of one-shots to try and get out of writer's block. Some might become full stories in the future, most probably won't.
Kudos: 1





	One-Shot Stories

She had failed. She had done all she could do, all that anybody could be expected to do, and yet she had still failed.

The beast's roaring still filled the air, ear shattering despite being miles away from her. She knew she should try and go after it, try to stop it once and for all, but she couldn't. Her body refused to listen to her, limp on the ground with her sword lying just a few feet away. It _should_ be a simple task to grab it and go, and yet even just staying conscious seemed to sap the last of her strength away.

The smoke hadn't reached her yet, fortunately. The air her lungs greedily suck in was still clean for the moment, each breath getting progressively less desperate. But the fresh air wouldn't last. She could already see the smoke high up in the night sky, blocking what few stars there were until the moon, too, was blocked from sight. Not to say the world was dark, of course. Far from it.

Slowly and painfully she managed to sit herself up, swaying softly as her mind tried to make sense of what she saw. Just a short distance away was a city. Her city. The place she was born and raised, and now it was chaos. The entire city radiated an orange glow, fire pouring from every building in sight. Buildings collapsed as she watched, dumping tons of concrete into the streets below. And yet the flames simply grew, climbing to new heights and swallowing all in it's path.

She could hear the people that got caught in it's wake. All the voices were jumbled into a mess of noise she couldn't hope to comprehend, but she could still hear the panic and the fear. She didn't know how many were already lost, or how many would even survive this, but she had to hope for the best. She couldn't let herself think of the people she cared about down there. At best they were terrified and lost everything they owned, at worst they would never be seen again.

She did manage to get the thought out of her head, however it came at the expense of another roar carrying over the city. That's when her eyes turned towards the center of the city.

Just hours ago there used to be a cluster of towers there, dominating the skyline and rising far above the office buildings and apartments surrounding them. But now only one remained, though fire ate at it just like everything else. But that's not what drew her eyes.

At the very top, silhouetted through the orange glow of the smoke, was the beast. It's wings stretched far to either side and standing on its hind legs, the dragon seemed even bigger than when she had tried to fight it. It stood over its display of power, daring anybody to do anything. But nobody did. The only people nearby with the firepower to even stand a chance were already ashes swirling through the air, and nobody else dared bring its attention to them. So it stood unchallenged, another victorious roar echoing for miles.

Then it mighty wings moved, a few strong flaps being all it needed before it took off, circling around a few times before it finally left, off to challenge another city.

And so she was left to watch her city burn down in flames, knowing that even if she didn't start the fire, it was all her fault.


End file.
